shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary (One Piece of Music)
Mary Littlelamb is an eighteen-year-old woman from Caer Droia, Nal-mosiq. As a member of the House Guild, she has been labeled as a mountain bandit by the World Government. During the events of the Conscription Arc, she is taken from the House Guild to the Pop Band Pirates as a direct result of Ruriko's victory in an event of the Davy Back Fight of Nal-mosiq. Afterwards, she eventually acquiesces to serving as the BLANK. Personality and Relationships Mary behavior is the inflexible result of a no-nonsense attitude being coupled with a by-the-book methodology. First and foremost, Mary is stubborn. Once she has made up her mind about something, there is no changing her mind about it. She is also self-reliant. Meaning she is unlikely to either ask or accept help from others. Because of her self-reliance, it's nigh-impossible to persuade/dissuade Mary into/from doing something. Because Mary prefers to make her decisions by her lonesome. Though it should be noted that the other Pop Bands tend to circumvent this character flaw by simply ORDERING Mary to do something. Mary is not one to tolerate the bizarre antics of others, nor is she one to deviate from the proper etiquette herself either. When in Rome, she does as the Romans do. Meaning that she has made a habit of modifying her behavior so that it is acceptable to whatever culture she is in the presence of at the time. Yet it should be noted that Mary always does a good job of preserving her personality beneath whatever cultural exterior she has adapted. So regardless of the changes she makes to her demeanor and or vocabulary, Mary will always be Mary. In spite of the fact that she is both a pirate and a former bandit, Mary has a model citizen-level of reverence for the law. Under normal circumstances, Mary's preference is to act within the confines of the law. Not just the World Government's laws mind you, but the laws of any sovereign state. Though Mary does believe in the concept of an unjust law, she also firmly believes that most laws are in place to protect people. Last, but most definitely not least, Mary is utterly obsessed with the concept of love. So much so, that it often brings her into conflict with Thoosa. For she sees Thoosa's obsession over lust as an insult to her own obsession over love. Powers and Abilities ''Durability and Toughness'' In MMORPG terms, Mary is the tank of the Pop Band Pirates. For she is the most durable member of the Pop Band Pirates and the only one to surpass her level of toughness is Bull-Ruriko herself. 'Without Armor' Even without her armor, Mary is a tough wall to crack. Most gunfire would only serve to tickle her a bit if even that. And anyone less than superhuman wouldn't be able to harm through melee, regardless of whether or not they're utilizing a blunt instrument or a sharp one. She seems to have a natural resistance to chemical assaults as well, for fire and poisons need to be rather advance in order to inflict any damage. All in all, Mary is a bipedal tank. One that's going to take your heaviest of armaments to take down. 'With Armor' WITH her armor Mary is a goddamn monster. Through and through. She can charge through an entire battlefield's worth of ammunition without having so much as a single scratch inflicted upon her. She can also shrug off punches from full-grown giants as easily as most could shrug off a punch from a six-year-old. Her durability is so great, not even House was sure if he could defeat her in a battle of attrition. The fact that Mary takes the time out to ensure that she is wearing quality armor does help matters a LOT in this regard. It could be said that Mary picks armors like a swordsman picks his or her sword. ''House Combat'' Like all of the bandits of Nal-mosiq, Mary is a practitioner of House Combat. In particular, Mary increases her weight by wearing heavier and heavier armors. Mary is also known to utilize the Uma Uma no Mi, Model: Brabant to shift into Brabant-based Zoan forms as another means of increasing her weight even further. Because of her perfect use of House Combat, Mary has been christened as the Human Bomb (Romaji: Ningenbakudan, Kanji: 人間爆弾) by the World Government because of the massive explosions some of her descents can cause. ''Devil Fruit'' Name - Uma Uma no Mi, Model: Brabant Type - Zoan History sss Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Pop Band Pirates Category:Female Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User